


Blue Fire

by ImprovWrites



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprovWrites/pseuds/ImprovWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Kralie can't escape the hell he's living in. Surely a little "artificial happiness" couldn't hurt him any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Fire

**Author's Note:**

> One time I was explaining Marble Hornets to my little sister and she laughed and said "What if his name was 'Crackhead Kralie'" so I promised her this fic. As promised, a "Crackhead Kralie" fic for Josie.

Alex wasn't an idiot, he knew how bad drugs were. “Just say no”. He’d repeat that quietly to himself when he pulled out the little bag of white powder. It never stopped him though, it only made him feel worse after the high had passed.

It’d been two, two and a half years since he'd abandoned the cast and crew of Marble Hornets and left town without a word. That _thing_ was still following him. He thought nothing of it at first, just a prank, nothing Alex Kralie couldn’t handle. When he woke up in Rosswood covered in a mix of mud and blood he knew he was wrong. That’s why he moved, to protect his friends. Leaving without an explanation was the easiest way. Time had passed, and things had only gotten worse, making life a living hell for Alex. Suddenly, the artificial happiness drugs gave off didn't seem like such a bad idea. Alex was surprised at how easy it was to get his hands on a bag of cocaine. $20 and one deal on a darkened road later, he was on his way back to his current hotel.

He knew what to do, he’d heard stories, seen it done in movies. He set the bag on the room’s coffee table and sat down. Carefully, he dumped some of the contents from the bag on the table and, pulling out a credit card, crushed it until it was a fine white powder. Just like how he’d seen it done before. Snorting it went quickly, and he felt his body slowly go numb, a warm nothingness starting in his abdomen and spreading across his entire body. Then the euphoria set in. It felt like an adrenaline-fueled fire was coursing through his veins, he was hot and cold all at once. Unstoppable. No one could hold him back. Scrambling to get to the door, Alex didn't even notice when he kicked the coffee table over.

The forest was dark and cool and Alex couldn't get enough of it. He could feel the mystery of the dark woods tingling on his skin. It wasn't Rosswood, hell no, he moved as far away from that damned place as he could. Alex stumbled into the forest completely unarmed, no flashlight or camera to guide the way. But that didn't slow him down, nothing could, he was Alex Kralie and he was invincible, unstoppable, and on top of the world. After nearly half an hour of blindly sprinting through the dark trees, Alex tripped and fell to the ground with a crash. He giggled and rolled in the leaf litter, listening to the soft rustling sound. The cool leaves, damp with dew, felt good on his skin. He didn't wanna get back up. So he stayed down, listening to the forest sounds until he crashed and fell asleep.

The sky was streaked light pink when Alex opened his eyes. He was shivering, and had no clue where he was. Next time, he’s have to find a way to keep himself from leaving the hotel room.


End file.
